Relevant subject matter is disclosed in abandoned U.S. patent application (application Ser. No. 11/309,537; Pub. No. 2007/0089072A1; filed on Aug. 18, 2006 and entitled “SIGNAL TRANSMISSION STRUCTURE”, which is assigned to the same assignee as this patent application.
1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques of transmitting electrical signals, and particularly to a signal transmission lines that can reduce crosstalk.
2. Description of Related Art
Mutual capacitance is the coupling of two electric fields, where electrical current proportional to the rate of change of voltage in a driver flows into a target line. The shorter the distance between two electrically conductive objects, the greater is their mutual capacitance. Similarly, if two conductors are brought into close proximity so that the magnetic field of one conductor interacts with the magnetic field of the other conductor, a voltage is generated in the second conductor. This is called mutual inductance.
Crosstalk is the electrical “noise” caused by mutual inductance and mutual capacitance between signal conductors, due to their close proximity to each other. Crosstalk can cause digital system failure due to false signals appearing on a receiver.
What is needed, therefore, are signal transmission lines that can reduce crosstalk.